All singing, All dancing
by 0maleficent-anne0
Summary: FEM!Merlin/ Arthur. when Merlin was dragged by to an audition at the top performing school to support Gwaine she never expected to be catapulted in to playing the female lead opposite the biggest Clotpole in wannabe show business. In POV of merlin and Arthur. Summary sucks i know. First ever Fanfic so go easy. please. also review so i know to continue
1. Days in our lives

Merlin-

I approached the rickety old house, it honestly looked like it was going to fall on its side as if to say I wasn't any better my body managed to trip over the air and land head first into a bush on the path.

The door suddenly flew open and and my uncle gaius came trundling out

'' oh my... Merlin?... Merlin are you okay?''

''mumfp'' I mumbled my mouth full of foliage

''what?'' gaius's eyebrow rocketed skyward at my failed attempts to communicate. I would have laughed if I wasn't currently strewn across a bush.

I spit the leaves out my mouth causing him to chuckle and my pathetic attempts

''I'm alright'' I said to more my self then him

I shook my long, ebony hair out of my face and lifted my pale blue eyes to meet his for the first time in 2 years to see my uncle face, full of knowledge and tales he had yet to tell.

He extended his old worn hand to haul me out the bush, his eyes critical looked at me causing me to shrink at the scrutiny. I wasn't a Victoria's secret model I knew that I had a slender tall ( in other words lanky body) My oversized jumper dwarfed what little curves I had. Gaius met my eyes and offered me a warm, welcoming smile. This isn't going to be so bad I thought relived.

Gaius led me into the house and showed me to my room. After he left I immediately collapsed onto the bed. My eye caught the little mirror on the plain draws the only other furniture I had in the room besides the double bed with pale blue bedding.

I rummaged in my bag for a pair of scissors and brought the mirror to the windows sill with the bin. I took the scissors and hacked and my long hair till it feel just past my shoulders. It seemed a drastic random act but I wanted to cut it forever but my mum never allowed me as she said it wasn't lady like I loved her more then anything but sometimes she was a little mediaeval. I looked back in the mirror and was pleased with how I looked, my hair looked messy but in a surf style way perfect! I smirked at the irony 'a new start , a new me' how cliché that's why I loved it . My face broke out in a full grin accentuating my already sharp cheekbones.

This was my chance to focus on my English studies as my mum wanted. My mind drifted back to Ealdor my little quaint home village back in Ireland. I already missed will and my mother. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a shout from downstairs.

'' Merlin my girl. Tea is on the table''

I heaved a contemplative sigh and trudged downstairs

Arthur-

I pulled open the doors to Camelot's performing arts school . The top prestigious performing school in England. Natural I was the head boy or 'prince' as I so rightly should be called. I smirked causing most girls I wasn't bothered to swoon. I inwardly chuckled. Well modesty wasn't my speciality . I strode though the corridors to find my friends congregating outside my locker. I smile and pulled of my designer sunglasses.

''Hey''

''Hey loser'' I turned to glare at Morgana my half sister smirking at me. The cheek! She was done up to the nines. Not to surprising then!

''Hey'' the rest collectively said I smiled back at my 'knights'

( nicknamed by Morgana in an effort to annoy me, but I sort of liked it) I had Lance, Percy, Leon, and Elyan.

''Has anyone seen Gwaine '' a little high pitched voice chirped in from beside lance. Ahh Gwen if Lance hadn't got there first I wouldn't mind having her as my girlfriend. But being the amazing person I am personally I let lance have her, besides they always looked so happy together.

Lanced answered something along the lines about a hangover. Not surprising then.

* * *

''Ohh, Arthur , father wants to speak to you in his office '' Morgana looked far to smug at my suffering to be honest. I muttered my goodbye's receiving sympathetic looks from my friends.

I exited my fathers office grumbling. Just because he was the head teacher he acted like king. Urghhh why did I have the most irritating father on this planet!

These meetings always made me feel worthless but I'd never let anyone see this, I was an actor ( in training) after all I could cover it. I begrudging went to my first class theatre studies with Ms Nimueh, the witch ohh joy.


	2. first impressions and costa

chapter 2: meeting both of them

Hello and welcome! i usually like Both Merlin and Arthur to be male as i find it truer to the story but for this worked i needed one to be a girl, so i choose merlin ( he'd be an adorable girl! ) i obviously don't own merlin or characters ( i wish) xo

MERLIN

*buzz**buzz* Who was phoning at this time? I woke up alarmed at my surroundings ! Where was I? Ohhh right I was at my uncle Gaius's house. I fumbled around in my covers for my phone. I grab hold of the infernal racket and saw the caller ID. I groaned at the realisation I would have to answer.

'' Hello Merlin ''

'' Gwaine! Its to early, go away!'' I grumbled

''' ha Merlin you do know its eleven in the morning'' He chuckled

'' ohhh''

'' Come on merlin you said that now you've moved to beautiful ol' London to be reunited with me your lover...''

''Gwaine in not your lover'' I protested

''I know... I know I'm just teasing. Any way you said you'd come to my audition at the academy''

'' Gwaine am I even allowed?''

'' Yes, I asked . Pleaseeeeee . Its for 'Ghost' come on you love the movie . Now you can see my beautiful self killing it, beautifully of course! On stage.

''fine! Meet me here'' I complained. I gave him my address and hung up to get changed. Gwaine had been one of best friends in Ireland. Then he had left me, will and Freya to attend stupid camilat... no cama... no urghh whatever. Just a stupid school for big headed wannabes( excluding Gwaine of course)

I quickly showered and washed my face. Ran a brush through my new hair ( I loved it) and shoved on a pair of super skinny black jeans a blue oversized jumper and my red scarf and shoved my brown (fake) leather jacket under my arm and bounded down stairs.

'' Gaius?'' no answer

''Gaius?'' oh god he was old, well... in my eyes. What if he's fallen he could be injured in this house oh no! I ran in to the kitchen and was about to check the living room, when a note on the fridge caught my eye.

_Merlin, I've gone to work at the chemist. There are spare keys on the side as well as £10 use It carefully! From Gaius _

ohh thank goodness. I grabbed the keys and the money of the side and shoved them in my pockets as the doorbell rung.

I jogged to the door , only tripping twice I was honestly quite proud of myself! I opened the door to see Gwaine standing there. I would honestly be very attracted to him and probably want to be with him. In fairness I already did sorta dated him last year but didn't work out. I guess I just knew Gwaine and how he is in his relationships went to well.

He shot me a lopsided grin flicking his 'Hollister model' hair out of his eyes.

''Gwaine'' I cheered and practically tackled him into a hug causing him to stumble backwards.

'' hello little lady'' I was pleased his accent still stuck. '' come on then'' I checked my pocket and looped my arm though his, shut the door and set off.

We talked about everything and anything as we trudged through the streets of London towards the academy. We approached the white starch building. I felt my lungs suck in some air sharply.

'' there's a costas over there if you want to get a hot chocolate, you will be sitting around for a while anyway? I've got to go rehearse so after you've got your drink just walk through Camelot s ( ah that's its name!) doors and just follow the long corridor at the end is the auditorium'' he gave me a wave and jogged off.

Arthur-

I waltzed down the pavement at towards Camelot's doors. I was so ready for this audition. I was going for the male lead. Naturally.

Ompf I turned to see what idiot had just walked into me! Me ,Arthur Pendragon!

'' sorry '' the girl looked up , she had a look. Sorta different almost unearthly .

''Idiot'' I muttered covering my thoughts.

I saw anger flare in her eyes ''Prat, I said I was sorry, sire''

''well watch were you're going in future'' I saw the Costa cup in her hand and smelt the rich chocolate smell. It clicked ahh she must be a stage hand and Morgana must of sent her to get me a drink. I snatched the drink out of her hand and stalked away.

She looked shock I don't see why? I would have laughed at her goldfish impression if she hadn't of now made me late.

Merlin-

I couldn't believe it I watched as he sauntered away . Granted he was gorgeous but he was an utter, utter prat. See I was correct about pretentious wannabes!

**Hey thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed! this is just a bit of fun as ive finished learning English in school so i though it would be fun to write! Don't forget to review xo**


	3. dilemma and auditions

**chapter 3: dilemma and auditions**

**Hello and welcome! i usually like Both Merlin and Arthur to be male as i find it truer to the story but for this worked i needed one to be a girl, so i choose merlin ( he'd be an adorable girl! ) i obviously don't own merlin or characters ( i wish) xo**

Merlin:

I finally found the hall and spotted Gwaine easily. You didn't even need to see him you could go by sound alone. I tapped him on the shoulder trying to draw his attention away from his amassing crowd

'' ah merlin! Meet my fellow lovers of the theatre!''

I heard several scoffs from the small crowd. I guess least we have our disbelief in Gwaine exaggeration in common!

''this is Leon'' a tall muscular kind looking blonde step forward and offered an awkward wave. I beamed back. He seemed much nicer then the prat!

''...Gwen'' a pretty girl step forward in a lilac dress complementing her dark skin and delicate curls. To be honest I felt a little insecure from her looks.

'' Hiya I'm Gwen I don't act I do costume, you could probably tell by the tape measure, I think we will be great friends. I-ii-if you wont I mean don;t feel pressu...''

''GWEN!'' I cut the poor girls ramblings off '' I think we will be great friends'' a slight blush graced her checks.

''this is lance'' a very very attractive, I mean very attractive man step forward and offered his hand.

''he's Gwen s one true loveeeeeee'' he coughed awkwardly at Gwaine drawl. Well time to stop that train of thought.

''lovely to meet you'' I'd be happy as friends. Plus the way he looked at Gwen... maybe true love does exist.

''Hi I'm Percy'' I was suddenly enveloped into massive tree trunk arms.

''p...p..Percy I cant breathe'' I chocked out

''ohh sorry'' he mumbled he reminded me of a puppy, a very big puppy.

'' he does the lights, he's brilliant!'' I knew Gwaine was partial to anything maybe... no.

'' and this is Morgana'' a perfectly manicured hand was extended. My jaw dropped. If beauty was a person I found her. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscience in my jumper. She the reason no boys looked my way. Yet I couldn't hate her.

'' lovely to meet you merlin, I'm sure we will be very close'' her eyes averted to somewhere behind me.

''Aw Arthur how lovely for you to finally grace us with your presence this is merlin''

''who?'' That voice, it was the prat! I slowly turned.

''you!'' annoyance was laced his voice I could hear it.

Arthur-

That runner why was she hanging out with them?

''Arthur this is merlin, but apparently you know her'' I could hear Morgana's smirk at my annoyance,

'' Gwaine invited her to watch his audition she's just moved here''

That would explain her reluctance to hand over the hot chocolate. Well she should have said I thought awkwardly though I never let her sense my awkwardness.

'' I've met him, he's the prat who stole my drink'' I heard the venom fill her words.

''well you shouldn't have walked into me then!''

Morgana chuckled she's an annoying sister.

''well ladies i'd love to watch this little lover tiff'' I sputtered defiantly not lovers tho... No not lovers '' I have auditions to watch and a play to direct'' she twirled and sauntered off, the witch!

Merlin-

They all went off to warm up and wait in the wing for there turns. Gwen sat next to me in the empty theatre seats.

''You're going to be blown away!''

I laughed at her enthusiasm, she really was too nice.

First up was a girl called Elaina?

My God she was umm different. I shoved my fist in my mouth to stop myself laughing earning a disapproving look from Gwen though I could she the amusement in her eyes too.

After she left I turned to ''Gwen how many people are auditioning''

'' not many this is for main parts the chorus has been pick though if you don't get a main part you are put in chorus too'' she whispered

I hummed my reply.

A girl Mithian was next she was good, very good. Maybe there was talent out there.

Next was Gwaine I cheered like crazy when he walked on stage. He winked in response earning a chuckle from me and Gwen id heard him sing before he was good always has been. After he finished he mock bowed. I clapped the loudest out of me and Gwen causing her and Morgana at the the directors table to laugh.

Next was a duo of two scary looking men Cenred and Valiant they were okay though most of it was spent trying to impress Morgana though I have a feeling it would take a lot more then a simple gesture to win her heart.

Next was lance and I have to admit the goo goo eyes gwen gave him were a bit sickening.

Then Arthur walked on stage full of pride. I was about to boo then.. then he started singing I felt every word I could see Gwen sceptically looking at me out the corner of her eye but wow when he sung he wasn't the prat he was he was perfe...

Arthur-

I love singing I felt free, as I felt the last note dance from my throat I opened my eyes to see Morgana smiling proudly ( for once) Freya the timid director looking at me unrecognisably I hope that's a good thing. But then a giant blue orb caught my eye it was that idiot Merlin's but she looked awed I should gloat but I couldn't bring my self to I backed of stage after bowing but I couldn't tear my eyes away till.

I heard Vivian and Sophia dramatically cry as they ran to the directors table

I tore my eyes away shaking my head focus pendragon I went to go sit in the audience as far away from te clumsy idiot as I could.

'' what do you mean you BOTH lost your voices. How is that possible you.. you.'' I couldn't help chuckle at Morgana's anger.

I could see Morgana's eyes spark with an idea. oh no this always lead to trouble..

she spun sharply you I saw her point at Merlin

''you''

''me..what?''

''audition!'' her tone leave little room for argument but not surprisingly merlin argued back

'' umm why''

'' because I need one more audition to fill out the audition sheet I don't care If you suck please''

my eyes opened in surprise Morgana begging man she must be desperate.

'' I don't go here I mean...''

'' I don't care up''

part of me felt sorry for the girl but come on she called me a prat.

Merlin-

I literally stumbled onto the stage and looked out at the small make shift audience of the directors part of the stage crew and the auditionees.

Come on merlin you can do this.

I took in a deep breathe and started to sing I was a bit shakey at first but I could feel myself carry the rhythm . After i finished people clapped, actually clapped.

'' well that was magical, I must say welcome to Camelot miss..?

''Emerys''

'' miss Emerys'' Morgana praised

merlin and Arthur -

I sharply looked at prat/idiot ohh no!

******** Hey thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed! this is just a bit of fun as ive finished learning English in school so i though it would be fun to write! Don't forget to review xo **********


	4. First rehearsals with an added WHAT?

chapter 4: first rehearsal

Hello and welcome! i usually like Both Merlin and Arthur to be male as i find it truer to the story but for this worked i needed one to be a girl, so i choose merlin ( he'd be an adorable girl! ) i obviously don't own merlin or characters ( i wish) xo

Merlin-

''no, no. no no no.. i'm going to be late Morgana's going to kill me. I sprinted downstairs shoved on my scruffy converse ( they will have to do) .

''Bye Giaus I'm going to rehearsals, don't wait up''

I ran down the path. I probably looked ridiculous to anyone watching me. After the audition Morgana pretty much threw a script at me and told me to read and prepare to play molly. I'm not actery is that even a word? see all this stage school stuff has ruined my vocabulary. Humpf of course stupid prat face was the opposite why, why ,''whyyyyyyyyyyyy. '

Damn that was out loud. Yep well done merlin you idiot, smooth. That pratface didn't even look at me after Morgana called out the parts even when everyone congratulated me he just went of to probably sulk spoilt dollophead least Gwaine got a big part (Carl) maybe if I hang out with Gwaine Arthur wont look at me in that weird way.

I ran round the corner and tripped up the entrance steps well no turning back.

Arthur-

Not only is she a massive idiot she is now late she better be good or I will through a pendragon tantrum. I could she Morgana pacing in the corner of my eye and Gwen panicking trying to with no avail calm Morgana. I said she should of thrown the girl '_mer_lin' out. I turned back to Sophia and Eliana tell me about there 'amazing' song they wrote. I wasn't listening they bore me to tears but as my father says image is everything.

''sorry i'm late''

I turned to see Morgana chuckle '' ohh merlin it fine hun just go on stage I want to see the chemistry between you and Arthur''

what! Anyone else they would be dead personally killed by Morgana for being late, what makes merlin so likeable anyway. She scrambled down the isles and onto the stage stumbling a couple times. Seriously how clumsy!?

Merlin-

I stood next to Arthur centre stage I peaked out the corner of my eye. Jeez he's big headed, but he is gorgeous. don't start hormones! Oh who am I kidding if it wasn't for his personality I would be drooling. Morgana voice pulled me out my thoughts

'' right now I want to do some improv, yes I know its doesn't involve the script but I want you to to have the first taste of each others characters in a loving domestic scene.

Ill give you a second begin when ready.

I looked up through my eyelashes at him. He suddenly smirked startling me and unfortunately bring my cheeks to a blush.

He sauntered over to me and to my surprise kissed my forehead

''Hello sweetie, you look beautiful, how was your day?'' my jaw slammed to the floor. I saw his eyes shine in mirth at my reaction, but I recovered.

'' oh hunny, it was fine '' two can play at that game. I saw his sky blue eyes sparkle at the challenge

'' sit down hun ill make you a drink'' he guided me to a chair and I sat down smiling at him.

He got up and busied himself pretending to make a drink

'' how was your day'' I could hear the determinedness to get me to blush/embarrass myself weaved in his voice.

Right then it on!

'' I spoke to Wendy today''

'he walked over with my 'drink' '' oh what did she say'

I tried t think of something perfect, the winning line... Got it!

I sniffed and sighed dramatically an brought my eyes to his and stared intently into the trying to not get lost I saw a unrecognisable emotion flicker across his face.

'' well she said I don't deserve you and we are not meant to be'' His jaw clenched for a fraction of a second before he unexpectedly got down to kneeling next to me so we were eye level

'' you're worth a million of her, everyday i'm blessed to say you're mine. I couldn't live without your face the one a fall asleep to and wakeup to every morning and night.''

Okay, were is this coming from? This is not Arthur. I mean I know he is in character but even that would take serious talent to have that coming from him!

Arthur-

ha-ha I won, I won a pendragon never backs dow...

'' I love you to, till the end of forever'' What? she wast meant to be able to continued yet when I looked back to her eyes shining with achievement I realised how close our faces were brilliant . I closed the final gap between our lips. I was satisfied to feel her stiffen and a collective gap from the audience. But why was she kissing back. More importantly why do I like it? what up with my stomach? I pulled back to see her stare at me wide eyed and shocked probably mirroring my face.

'' Brilliant guys, perfect take 20'' I heard Morgana cry out. I could hear her itching to question me. I took one look back to see if merlin had moved yet from her 'shock coma' , to find her already leaving the theatre in the direction of the dressing room style area with Gwaine running after her. I would gloat but wh... why did that kiss fell that way. Well it was probably just I had a weird bit off egg this morning and its messing with me

merlin-

what was that

WHAT WAS THAT?

**Hey thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed! this is just a bit of fun as ive finished learning English in school so i though it would be fun to write! Dont forget to review xo**


End file.
